Protective Instincts
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sequal to Zoology! It's been three years since Danny and Sam saw Steve in the tree. Danny, Sam, and Dani haven't left Kimberly's side since that day which is confusing Tucker and Jazz. Can the three of them protect Kimberly? DXS and some TXJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the sequel to Zoology. I HIGHLY suggest reading that or you won't understand what's going on. And for those of you who did read Zoology…do you want me to untie Caroline? Let me know if you do. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Kimberly Ann Foley!" Jazz yelled at her three year old daughter, "Get out of that puddle!"

It's been three years since Danny, Sam, and Dani returned from Africa. Danny and Sam got married two years ago, but skipped out on the honeymoon, confusing everyone but Dani. Dani is still eight years old, but should start aging this year. Danny, Sam, and Dani are still living with Jazz and Tucker, but won't tell them why. Danny got a job at the zoo as a tour guide and Sam got a job as a Zoology Professor.

Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all at the park watching Dani and Kimberly play, "That girl is like you more than anybody," Tucker said to his wife.

"She is not," Jazz said, "She's more like Danny."

"Hey!" Danny said.

Sam laughed, "She's right you know. "She's as stubborn as you and Dani."

Danny glared at his wife, but quickly moved his eyes back to Kimberly and Dani, Sam doing the same, "What's with you two?" Jazz asked, "You haven't taken your eyes off of Kim since we brought her home."

"She's just, um, growing up so fast," Danny said lamely.

Jazz raised an eyebrow, as did Tucker, "Something's off with you two," Tucker said, "I mean you skipped your honeymoon! That's the best part of getting married!"

Jazz hit her husband in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Technically, a honeymoon is for the new married couple to get used to living together," Sam said, "And me and Danny already lived together for 2 years before we came here."

"Well, if you want to be so technical," Tucker said.

Sam turned back to the kids, "Tucker and I are going to go for a walk around the playground," Jazz said.

"Okay," Danny and Sam said in unison, but not looking at them.

Once Tucker and Jazz were out of earshot Sam started talking, "Could we have been wrong Danny?" Sam asked her husband, "Maybe we didn't really see Steve."

Danny sighed, "I don't know," Danny said, "It's been three years. Maybe Steve's waiting for us to leave or slip up, but I know we saw him in that tree three years ago."

Sam nodded and turned back to the playground and watched Dani and Kimberly play and Jazz and Tucker walk on the sidewalk around it. Suddenly, Sam gasped, "Sam?" Danny asked.

"The-the feeling," Sam said, "I-It's back."

Danny's face turned serious and looked at Kimberly while Sam looked in the surrounding trees. Dani noticed what her parents were doing and grabbed her little cousin's hand, "Dani?" Kimberly said, "What are you doing?"

Dani squeezed Kimberly's hand, "Listen to me Kim," Dani said, "Do not let go of my hand under any circumstances okay."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Just don't Kim," Dani said.

Kimberly nodded. Dani saw her aunt and uncle looking at her strangely as well as at her parents. Suddenly, a man jumped onto the highest point of the playground. All the kids ran screaming and Jazz, Tucker, Danny, and Sam gasped. The man jumped down in front of Kimberly and Dani, "Kimberly!" Jazz and Tucker yelled.

Danny and Sam ran over to the playground, "Steve!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison glaring.

Steve turned to them and laughed, "Well, if it isn't my two favorite scientists."

Jazz and Tucker turned to Danny and Sam in shock, "I was hoping for a little alone time with your little niece, but now I see that that won't happen," Steve said, "You three are so protective."

Dani held her cousin close and growled, "Kim is family," Dani said, "And we don't tolerate people hunting them!"

"What she said," Sam said getting into fighting stance.

Jazz and Tucker went wide eyed in shock and understanding, "Give it up Steve," Danny said, "You grandfather can't beat me and Sam can beat you any day of the week."

Steve laughed, "That may be true, but you wouldn't dare hurt you niece," Steve said.

Danny growled and looked around, "Dani, get Kim out of here," Danny said when he didn't see anyone for miles.

Dani nodded and transformed. Kim gasped, never before seeing her cousin transform. Dani flew up with Kimberly in her arms. Kimberly yelped in surprise and held onto her cousin tightly, "Not so fast," Steve said and pushed a button on his wrist making a ghost shield appear in front of Dani. Dani gasped, but still floated and held Kimberly. Kimberly whimpered scared, "Now what daddy?" Dani yelled.

Danny turned to Steve, "You're not getting her," Danny said and transformed causing Kimberly to gasped again, "Dani, give Kim to her parents and get out of here with them," Danny yelled.

"What!" Dani yelled, "But."

"Go!" Danny yelled at his daughter.

Dani flew down gave Kimberly to her parents and turned human and grabbed both Jazz and Tucker's hand and ran out of the ghost shield. Steve looked at the two left inside, "Sam, get out of here," Danny said.

"No way Danny," Sam said, "I can beat this creep just as easily as you can."

"Sam, don't argue," Danny said, "Just go."

"No!" Sam yelled at her husband.

Suddenly, Danny and Sam saw Steve running at them out of the corner of their eyes. Sam kicked Steve in the stomach sending him flying back, "I can handle myself Danny," Sam said, "And you know it."

Danny sighed defeated, "Fine," Danny said.

Sam smirked at her husband then turned back to Steve, who was making a brake for the shield. Danny shot an ecto blast at the ground near him, making him stop where he was, "Not going to happen," Danny said.

Sam ran at Steve and he threw spears at her, but she easily flipped over them and kicked Steve in the head, "Ah!" Steve said and he was thrown into a tree.

Danny flew over to Sam and Steve, who started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Danny asked.

"Did you really think it was just going to be me after your little niece?" Steve asked, "I was just supposed to keep you two busy, and guess what, it worked," and with that Steve passed out.

Danny and Sam gasped. Danny turned human and they both ran out of the ghost shield. They heard Dani scream, "Dani!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Danny transformed again and picked Sam up and flew as fast as he could towards the scream.

**A/N Probably a bad idea to leave the first chapter at a cliff hanger… Oh well R&R and tell me what you think of the sequel so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated lately…couldn't decide what to do. But I think I'm good now; I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Kimberly screamed as Skulker held her by her wrist. Dani was down on the ground human and barely conscious, "Kim!" Tucker and Jazz yelled wishing they had brought ghost fighting equipment.

Skulker laughed, but was soon hit with an ecto blast, "Drop Kim now Skulker," Danny said floating.

"I see Steve couldn't keep you two in there for very long," Skulker said and glanced and Sam, who growled.

Danny set Sam down and looked at Skulker, "Drop Kim or Sam gets to have kicking practice," Danny said.

Skulker went wide eyed, "Uh…"

"Oh give me the thing," a voice said and Kimberly went up in the air screaming.

"Kim!" everyone yelled.

Vlad soon appeared, "Vlad!"

Vlad smirked, "Hello children. So, this is little Kimberly."

"Put. Her. Down!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"I second the motion," Sam growled, "Or did you forget our deal?"

Vlad glared at Sam, "Our deal was that you wouldn't tell the world if I told you where Daniel and Danielle were. I told you and you haven't told anyone, so the deal is done," Vlad said.

Sam growled, "Keep him distracted Sam," Sam heard Danny whisper, but didn't see him.

"So, you're saying our deal if done?" Sam said.

"Yes, did I mumble?" Vlad asked.

"No, but you stammered," Sam said trying to give Danny all the time she could.

Vlad blinked at Sam, "I did not," Vlad said, "I do not stammer!"

"Well, you did just a minute ago," Sam said, _'Hurry up Danny. I don't know how long I can keep this up.'_

"What are you?" Vlad asked, "12?"

Suddenly, Kimberly was taken from Vlad's hands and quickly set on the ground, "What!" Vlad yelled.

Danny turned visible, "Daniel," Vlad hissed.

Kimberly ran to her parents, who held her tight and close. Vlad growled, "I'll make another deal with you Plasmius," Sam said, "Come near one of my family members again and so help me I will broadcast who you are so fast you won't even be able to say 'Butter Biscuits,' understand me?"

Vlad growled, but nodded, "Seems Daniel has finally found his perfect match," and with that he disappeared.

Sam lowered her fighting stance and Danny turned human after making sure no one was there. Danny and Sam ran over to Dani, "Dani?" Danny asked, "Are you okay?"

Dani nodded, "Already healing," Dani said.

Sam smiled and picked Dani up and turned to Jazz and Tucker, "Do you understand why we did what we did now?" Sam asked.

Jazz and Tucker nodded, "Thank you," they said.

"How did Uncle Danny and Dani do that?" Kimberly asked.

Jazz and Tucker smiled, "We'll explain when we get home," Jazz said.

Sam set Dani down and she walked in between her parents.

Suddenly, Sam passed out, "Sam!" Danny yelled.

Sam opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital, "Huh?"

"Sam!" Danny said.

"Danny?" Sam said and looked beside her and saw her husband, "What am I doing here? I know I didn't get hit by Steve, Vlad, or Skulker."

"You passed out," Danny said, "Doctor said it was from being in the sun to long."

"Oh," Sam said, "You'd think being in Africa would make it where that wouldn't happen very easily."

Danny laughed and kissed Sam on the forehead, "I'm just glad you're okay. Doctor also said he had something to tell us, but wanted to wait until you were up."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

Five minutes later a doctor came in, "Daniel and Samantha Fenton?"

"Yes, but call me Samantha again and you'll see how fast a black belt can heal," Sam said.

"Uh…yes ma'am," the doctor said.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Danny asked.

"When are they going to be back?" Dani asked her aunt and uncle.

"Whenever Sam wakes up," Jazz said.

"How long will that take?" Kimberly asked.

Jazz and Tucker sighed, "About an hour or two," Tucker said.

"But it's been three hours!" Dani yelled wanting her parents to come home.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Mommy! Daddy!" Dani yelled and jumped in their arms.

Danny and Sam laughed, "Someone's been worried," Danny said.

"You don't know the half of it," Jazz and Tucker said.

"What took you so long?" Kimberly asked her aunt and uncle.

"The doctor had some news for us," Sam said.

Jazz and Tucker's head perked up, "What news?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Danny said and they set Dani down, "Sam's going to have a baby."

Dani went wide eyed, "What?"

"You're going to have a little sibling," Danny said.

Dani fainted, "Hmm, she is your clone," Sam said laughing.

Danny glared at his wife, "I did not faint!"

"Fine, you passed out, but whatever you want to call it Danny you were out for two minutes," Sam said.

Tucker burst out laughing, "Hey, don't be laughing," Jazz said, "You were out for five minutes when I told you about Kimberly."

Tucker stopped laughing and glared at his wife, "Must you always bring that up!"

Jazz smirked, "Maybe."

Dani slowly sat up and rubbed her head, "That wasn't some kind of joke right?" Dani asked.

Danny and Sam shook their heads and Dani hugged them again, "Yay!"

Everyone laughed, that is until Kimberly asked where babies come from.

**A/N So now we go through their life with a baby on the way. Let me know what gender you want for later chapters. If you want a boy give me some names because I stink at thinking of boy names. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I was having a bit of writers block, but it's all good now…maybe…I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the baby…or babies…haven't decided yet, but maybe I'll decided while I'm writing.**

Danny woke up and found Sam sleeping soundly. Danny smiled and slowly tried to get out of the bed without waking his four month pregnant wife. Unfortunately, Sam had a hold of Danny's waist not allowing him to move without waking her. Danny sighed. He didn't want to wake her because she was up all night her stomach turning and a couple of trips to the bathroom.

Sam mumbled something about a boat and waves and Danny just laid there unmoving and counted the ceiling tiles. Finally, after an hour of counting the 784 ceiling tiles Sam began to wake up, "Danny?" Sam said confused.

Danny looked down at his wife, "Finally decided to get off the boat?"

Sam rubbed her eyes, "Was I talking in my sleep again?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes you were," Danny said and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked.

"About an hour," Danny said, "Didn't want to wake you because of your late night and you had a hold of my waist."

"Sorry," Sam said and got out of bed with Danny.

Danny kissed her, "It's fine," Danny said, "Let's just see if Dani left us some breakfast."

Sam laughed and nodded. When they got downstairs Dani was playing with Kimberly and Jazz and Tucker were watching T.V., "Well, it's about time you got up," Jazz said, "I thought you were going to miss your appointment and we'd have to wait another week to see what gender the baby's going to be."

"Sorry," Danny said, "Sam was on a boat."

Sam rolled her eyes and Jazz laughed, "So, have you two decided on names yet? Or even what you want to have?" Jazz asked.

"Danny wants a girl and I want a boy," Sam said.

"What about you Dani?" Tucker asked, "You want a brother or sister?"

Dani shrugged, "I don't really care," Dani said, "So long as he/she listens to me and is nice."

Jazz laughed, "So what about names?" Jazz asked.

"Taylor if it's a girl and Peter if it's a boy," Danny said.

"Nice names," Tucker said, "So are we going to go find out or are we going to miss it?"

"Alright," Danny said, "Let's go."

_At the Doctor's Office_

"Alright," the doctor said, "Now let's see this little thing."

Danny sat next to Sam, who was lying on a table with goo on her belly and Jazz, Tucker, Kimberly, and Dani were standing by the wall, "Hmm," the doctor said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the doctor said, "Ah! Looks like you're having twins."

"Twins!" Sam, Danny, and Dani yelled.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"Whoa," Jazz said.

"Hehe, two for one special," Tucker said and was soon hit in the back of the head by his wife, "Ow!"

"Twins?" Sam yelled again.

The doctor just nodded, "Would you like to know the genders?"

Sam sighed, "Sure."

"Twins?" Danny said still in shock.

"Uh, Jazz, mind snapping your brother out of it so he can know the genders," Sam asked her sister-in-law.

Jazz went over and did the same thing she did to Tucker, "Ow!" Danny yelled.

"You're going to miss the genders little brother," Jazz said.

"Right," Danny said, "So what are they…twins?"

Sam sighed, "Say twins again Danny and you'll see how hard I can kick from this table."

"Sorry, just shocking," Danny said.

"We got that part dude," Tucker said.

"Genders please," Sam said to the doctor.

"You're having two girls," the doctor said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Happy now Danny?" Sam asked, "You got the girl you wanted plus another one."

Danny hit his head, "Of all the…"

Sam got off the table, "Let's go before Danny faints again.

"I'm not going to faint!" Danny said, "I will however pass out."

And that's just what he did.

**A/N I know short but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I didn't wait forever this time! I don't own Danny Phantom and I know I'm skipping a lot in Sam's pregnancy, but I can't really think of much to do with it.**

"Really?" Jazz said shocked.

Sam is nine months pregnant and due soon, "Yes," Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Why would you name one of you daughters after mom?" Jazz asked.

"Well, it's her birthday soon, so we thought it would be a nice surprise," Danny said, "And both Sam and I like the name."

"So, Taylor and Madison?" Tucker asked.

Sam and Danny nodded, "What do you think Dani?" Sam asked.

Dani smiled, "I think those are cute names!"

"Me too!" Kimberly said.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz laughed.

_Later that night…_

Sam's eyes shot open and sat up in bed, "Danny!" Sam said to her husband.

Danny moaned and turned over. Sam growled and slapped him in the back of the head, "OW! I'm up!" Danny said sitting up, "Sam? What is it?"

"My water broke you idiot!" Sam yelled.

"Oh," Danny said sleepily and rubbed his eye, not really registering, "Oh!"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked coming into the room with Tucker, who held a lamp in both hands.

"My. Water. Broke! Does that register with anybody?" Sam yelled.

"Oh!" Jazz and Tucker yelled.

"Danny take Sam to the hospital, Tucker get the bags, I'll get Kim and Dani," Jazz ordered.

Danny picked Sam up bridal style, "FLY YOU IDIOT!" Sam yelled.

Danny nodded and transformed and flew Sam towards the hospital.

_Morning…_

"Family of Daniel and Samantha Fenton?" a nurse asked.

Maddie, Jack, who just arrived, Jazz, Tucker, Kimberly, who was asleep in Tucker's arms, and Dani stood up, "Right here," Jazz said.

"This way," the nurse said.

The six of them followed the nurse to a room far down the hall. When they entered they saw Sam holding a baby wrapped in a black blanket and Danny holding another one in a green blanket (**A/N Can anyone guess why they aren't in pink blankets?**), "Hey guys," Danny said.

Dani went up to both her parents and her new little sisters. They both had black hair and violet eyes, "This is Taylor Marie Fenton," Sam said showing everyone the baby she was holding.

"Aw," Maddie said.

Danny stood up and handed the baby he was holding to Maddie, "And this is Madison Elizabeth Fenton," Danny said.

Maddie went wide eyed, "What?" Maddie said shocked.

Sam and Danny smiled, "Happy Birthday," they said in unison.

Maddie looked at the baby in her arms, "You guys didn't have to do that," Maddie said, "A simple card would suffice."

Danny smirked, "You know I don't just give you a card," Danny said.

"Besides," Sam said, "Both me and Danny like the name."

Maddie smiled, "You kids are so sweet."

"Can I hold Taylor?" Dani asked.

Sam nodded and slowly handed Taylor to her older sister, "Hold her head," Sam said.

Dani looked at one of her little sisters, "She's so cute," Dani said.

Suddenly, a yellow ring appeared around Madison's waist making Maddie gasp and a green ring appeared around Taylor's, "Uh-oh," Danny, Sam, Dani, Jazz, and Tucker said.

The rings spilt and both Taylor and Madison had white hair and glowing green eyes. Danny groaned and hit his forehead, "How'd we miss this possibility?" Danny muttered.

Taylor and Madison changed back and fell asleep in Maddie and Dani's arms, "What just happened?" Maddie and Jack yelled.

"Uh…" Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani said.

Danny sighed and let the blue ring appear around his waist. Both Maddie and Jack gasped, "I'm Danny Phantom."

"But, but, but, but, but," Jack and Maddie stuttered.

Jazz took Madison, "Why don't you explain Danny and you may also want to explain what Dani is too," Jazz said.

Danny sighed and turned human, "Well, it began with the portal accident."

**A/N So now Maddie and Jack know! I know I jumped a lot, but was it at least funny? R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, next Chapter! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

10 year old Dani sat in the living room of her new house and watched her two year old sisters fight over a doll while trying to do her homework, "Mine!" Taylor yelled, "It's my doll!"

Taylor had her black hair in a ponytail held by a dark green hair bow and wore a light green shirt with a dark green skirt, "But I was pwaying with it!" Maddie yelled.

Maddie wore a yellow dress that covered her knees and her black hair was down and held by a yellow headband. The twins continued to fight and Dani was starting to get a head ache from both her sisters and her math homework, "Okay!" Dani yelled and set her textbook down, "That's enough!"

Maddie and Taylor turned to their older sister, "Danie! Tell Madie to give me my doll!" Taylor yelled.

"I'm pwaying with it!" Maddie yelled.

Dani went over and took the doll from both of them and they whined in protest, "Listen to me," Dani said trying to stay calm, "You both need to learn to get along."

"Why?" Maddie and Taylor asked.

"Well, for one I'm trying to do my homework," Dani said, "But mostly because you have better control of your powers when you two are getting along."

"Oh," Taylor and Maddie said.

"Now Taylor," Dani said, "This may be your favorite doll, but it's not just yours. All of your toys belong to the both of you."

Taylor nodded, "Now, I'm going to finish my homework," Dani said handing the doll to Maddie, "You two play nice and try not to break anymore windows."

Taylor and Maddie nodded and Dani went back to the couch and worked on her math homework. Taylor and Maddie played with their dolls for a few minutes before the door opened and Sam walked in, "Mommy!" Taylor and Maddie yelled and ran to her.

Sam set her keys and papers down, "Hello girls," Sam said, "Anymore broken windows?"

"Just one in their room," Dani said.

Sam nodded, "As soon as Danny gets home we'll start their training."

Dani nodded, "What's 7*7?" Dani asked.

"49," Sam said.

"Thank you," Dani said and wrote some things on her worksheet.

Sam went into the kitchen, "Have they had a snack yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they had some celery," Dani said and put her finished worksheet in her textbook.

The door opened again and Danny walked in, "Daddy!" Taylor and Maddie yelled again.

"Oof," Danny laughed, "Hello to you too."

"Danny, we need to start training," Sam said, "They broke another window."

Danny nodded, "You want to help Dani?" Danny asked.

Dani nodded and got off the couch, "Come on girls," Danny said and grabbed Taylor and Maddie's hands.

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked.

"We're going to teach you how to use your powers…whatever they maybe," Danny said.

"Oh," Taylor and Maddie said.

Danny, Sam, and Dani entered the basement where their little training area was, "Ooo," Maddie and Taylor said.

Danny let go of the twins hands and transformed with Dani not far behind, "Huh?" Taylor and Maddie said.

"Can you two try to transform?" Danny asked.

Taylor and Maddie looked at each other, "How?"

"Just picture yourselves transforming," Dani said.

Taylor and Maddie did so, but nothing happened, "Notwing happened," Taylor said.

Dani thought for a minute along with Sam and Danny. Suddenly, Dani got an idea, "Hold hands," Dani said.

"Why?" Taylor and Maddie asked.

"Just try transforming while holding hands," Dani said.

Taylor and Maddie grabbed hands and tried to transform again. This time, a green ring appeared around Taylor's waist and a yellow ring around Maddie's. The twins jumped in surprise and broke contact and the rings disappeared, "Wow," Danny said, "So, for you two to transform you have to be touching."

"That flwt weird," Maddie said.

"It's not going to hurt you," Dani said.

Taylor and Maddie nodded and grabbed hands again and the rings appeared again, but this time they spilt and went up and down. Unlike Danny and Dani's transformation the two sets of rings washed over both of them then disappeared. Taylor and Maddie both had white hair and glowing green eyes the only difference between them were their outfits. Taylor wore a black jumpsuit with green in places and a yellow symbol that looked like a T inside a heart. Maddie wore a black jumpsuit, like Taylor, only she had yellow in places and had a green symbol that looked like an M inside a heart. Taylor and Maddie looked at each other in confused, "Good girls," Danny said.

Maddie and Taylor looked at their dad, "What we do now?" Taylor asked.

"We train," Dani said.

**A/N How'd you like the twins? R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Happy birthday Dani!" Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, nine year old Kimberly, Maddie, Jack, and five year olds Maddie and Taylor yelled as Dani blew out the 13 candles.

"So, finally a teenager," Tucker said, "Is time going by fast or is it just me?"

"It's just you," everyone said in unison.

"So," Jazz said smirking and waited for Danny to get a mouth full of soda, "Any boys you like?"

Danny spit out his soda and everybody laughed. Danny glared at his sister, "Funny Jazz," Danny said.

Dani smirked, "Well…"

Danny quickly turned to Dani, "Dani!" Danny yelled.

"Kidding!" Dani said laughing.

Danny mumbled something about Dani not dating until she's 16, but no one but Sam and Dani heard it, "Can we have cake now?" Taylor asked.

Sam laughed and started to cut the cake, "One for Dani, one for Taylor, one for Madison, and Kimberly," Sam said as she cut the cake, "Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. Dani can't date until she's 16."

Danny glared at his wife and she just smiled innocently and cut herself a piece, "Dude, you do realize Dani will start dating right?" Tucker asked Danny before drinking some of his soda.

Danny glared at Tucker, "Wait till Kimberly starts dating," Danny said.

Tucker spit out her soda, "She will not!" Tucker yelled.

Danny chuckled, "Sure she won't. I just set an age limit."

"Which will go up each year," Maddie said.

"What?" Danny asked his mother.

"That's the way it was with your father and Jazz," Maddie said and ate some of her cake.

Dani turned to Danny and Danny just quietly ate his cake, "Daddy," Dani said.

"What?" Danny said.

"You're not going to be like that are you?" Dani asked.

Danny just ate his cake and Sam hit him in the back of the head, "OW!" Danny yelled and choked slightly on his cake.

"You're not are you?" Sam asked.

"No!" Danny said quickly.

Sam gave Danny and look before continuing to eat, "We're going to go play outside," Taylor said and ran outside with her twin sister and Kimberly.

Sam suddenly got her feeling again, but didn't want anyone to worry yet. She saw Dani done, "Dani go watch your sister and cousin please," Sam said.

"Kay," Dani said and ran outside.

The adults finished eating and washed dishes, but Sam couldn't get the feeling to go away, "Sam?" Danny said.

"Huh?" Sam said snapping out of her trance.

"Uh, sink," Danny said.

Sam turned and saw the sink overflowing, "Oh!" Sam yelled and turned the water off, "Sorry, lost in thought."

"Are you okay Sam?" Jazz asked.

"Fine," Sam said.

Danny looked at his wife, "Sam what's wrong?"

"Noth-" Sam stopped mid-sentence when the feeling started making her sides hurt.

Sam fell to the ground holding her sides, "Sam!" Danny yelled and bent down to her, "Sam, something's wrong."

Sam held her sides, "The feeling," Sam said finally giving in, "It's stronger than ever."

Danny went wide eyed and ran to the front door, "Everybody inside!" Danny yelled.

Taylor, Maddie, Dani, and Kimberly turned to Danny, "Why?" Kimberly asked.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off, "Inside!" Danny yelled.

Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack were at the door. Dani grabbed her sisters and her cousin and quickly headed for the door, but before she could Ember, Steve, and Skulker appeared. Dani stood protectively in front of her sisters and cousin, "Kids!" the adults yelled.

Danny transformed not really caring if the neighbors saw. Dani turned to her sisters, "Trans-ah!" Dani yelled when Ember grabbed both her and Kimberly.

Taylor and Maddie were about to grabbed hands when Steve grabbed Taylor and Skulker grabbed Maddie, "Ah!" they yelled.

"No!" Danny yelled, "Let them go!"

Dani's blue rings appeared around her waist, but Ember knocked her out before she could transform, "Dani!" Sam and Danny yelled.

Maddie and Taylor tried desperately to reach each other, but Steve and Skulker held them far apart from each other. Danny charged up an ecto blast, "Ah, ah, ah," Skulker said, "You wouldn't want to hit one of these little girls now would you?"

"Looks like you're in a bit of a pickle Dipstick," Ember said.

Danny dropped his ecto blasts, "Let them go!" Danny yelled.

Steve laughed, "Not going to happen," Steve said and saw Sam running at him out of the corner of his eye.

Steve jumped out of the way of Sam, "Nice try," Steve said.

Sam growled, "Let my daughters and niece go!" Sam yelled.

They all three laughed and disappeared. Everyone gasped and Danny and Sam fell to their knees. Danny turned human, "No," Danny and Sam said tears falling.

Jazz buried her head into Tucker's shoulder and cried; Maddie doing the same with Jack, "My fault," Sam said, "It's all my fault."

**A/N Uh…maybe I should hide… *Runs and hides* R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Sam?" Danny said to his still sleeping wife, "Sam, come on we have to get to work."

Sam just pulled the covers over her and began to sob. Danny sighed and reached for the phone on his bedside table and called in 'sick' for both him and Sam. Once he hung up on Sam's boss he removed the covers from Sam and held her close as she cried into him. Sam kept repeating over and over again how Dani, Taylor, Maddie, and Kimberly being kidnapped was her fault. Danny kept telling her that it wasn't, but she didn't believe him.

After about half an hour of crying Sam fell asleep again. Danny gently set her down and went to make him and Sam some breakfast, "This feels wrong," Danny sighed.

Sam came in just as Danny finished making pancakes. Danny helped her sit down then sat beside her. Just as Sam was about to eat she ran to the bathroom, "Sam?" Danny said and ran after her.

Danny found Sam throwing up, "Sam?" Danny said and sat beside her rubbing her back.

Sam moaned, "I think I cried too much," Sam said.

Danny helped Sam up, "Come on," Danny said, "Let's go see if you can eat."

Sam nodded, "Have your parents called yet?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head, "Not yet, but they will find them Sam," Danny said placing Sam in the chair, "But right now you need to eat."

"Fine," Sam said and began to eat her pancakes.

After breakfast Danny decided to keep Sam's mind off the kids that they would watch a movie. Just as the movie ended Sam ran to the bathroom again, "Sam?" Danny asked and followed her.

Sam groaned when she finished puking for the second time, "What's wrong with me?" Sam asked.

Danny sat beside her, "Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "I don't want to miss Maddie and Jack's call."

"I'll call them and tell them to call my cell," Danny said.

Sam sighed, "Fine," Sam said.

"Good," Danny said, "Now go get dressed."

Sam nodded and went to get ready while Danny called his parents.

_At the Doctors…_

"Well, the tests prove it," the doctor said looking at his clipboard, "Congratulations."

"You're kidding," Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Nope, you came back positive, you're pregnant Mrs. Fenton."

Sam put her face in her hands, "Great," Sam said, "I lose three kids and a niece and now I'm about to gain another one."

Danny helped Sam down, "Thank you," Danny said, "We'll be back next month."

Danny and Sam walked out the door and Danny cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"We found them!" Maddie's voice said.

"You did! Great! Call Jazz and Tucker we'll be right there."

Danny hung up, "Mom and dad found them," Danny said to Sam.

Sam's eyes brightened, "Then let's go!" Sam yelled.

Danny and Sam enter Fenton Works and find Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker standing there, "Where are they?" Sam said panicked.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, "Calm down Sam."

"They're on Skulker's Island," Maddie said, "And I think it would be best if Danny goes by himself and frees Dani, Taylor, and Maddie and save Kim."

Danny nodded and slowly let go of Sam and transformed, "Jazz, mom, make sure Sam stays calm," Danny said.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"She's pregnant," Danny said and flew downstairs to the lab.

Sam pulled on her sleeve nervously, "Stop that," Jazz said and led her over to the couch.

"Do you want some hot chocolate dear?" Maddie asked.

"Please," Sam said.

Maddie went into the kitchen and came back with a mug of hot chocolate, "Here we are," Maddie said.

Sam slowly drank the drink and it calmed her down. Hours passed and Danny hadn't returned with the kids. The hot chocolate wasn't working for Sam anymore; well anything really. Suddenly, five yelps were heard downstairs, "Close it!" Danny's voice came.

Everyone ran downstairs, "Kim!" Jazz and Tucker yelled and hugged their daughter.

"Danny!" Sam yelled and hugged her husband tight.

"Mommy!" Taylor and Maddie yelled and joined in the hug.

Sam looked at Dani, "You too," Sam said.

Dani smiled and joined in the hug, but she suddenly pulled away, "What happened?" Dani asked, "You hate hugs."

"Uh, well," Danny said, "Mommy's going to have a baby."

Dani, Taylor, and Madison went wide eyed, "Yay!" Taylor and Maddie yelled.

"Are you okay Dani?" Sam asked.

Dani shook herself from her shock, "One question," Dani said, "Did dad faint again?"

"Dani!" Danny yelled.

Sam laughed, "Surprisingly, no."

Danny crossed his arms, "Not funny."

"It is too," Dani said.

**A/N Okay, I need boy names because the baby is going to be a boy or one or both of them. You decide if you want more twins or not, but I need names.**


	8. Help!

**A/N Okay you need to decide now because I'm at a struggle. I've decided on the boy's name to be Cameron, but do you want more twins or just the one boy? If you want twins do you want identical or fraternal? Please help or Sam's going to have a miscarriage and I don't think nobody wants that to happen. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay thanks to all who sent me what they thought. With 3 votes for one baby boy and 1 vote for identical twins it's just going to be one baby boy. And seeing how we already know what the name's going to be I'm just going to skip to when Danny and Sam come home with Cameron. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Taylor and Maddie were jumping around the house waiting for their parents to get home, "Stop that," Dani said, "They'll be back."

Taylor and Maddie moaned, "Can we watch Mulan again?" Maddie said.

Dani groaned, "We've seen it 13 times! And that's just today!"

Taylor and Maddie whined at their older sister, "Please!" they begged.

"Don't you have homework?" Dani asked.

"No," they said in unison.

Dani groaned, "No," Dani said.

Suddenly, the door opened and Danny and Sam entered the house with Sam holding a baby in a blue blanket, "Mommy! Daddy!" Taylor and Maddie yelled.

"Shh," Danny said, "You brother's sleeping."

"Can we see?" Taylor asked softly.

Sam nodded and sat on the couch next to Dani and Taylor and Maddie hovered over her and looked at their new little brother, "Meet Cameron Jack Fenton," Sam said.

Cameron had black hair with white tips, "What color eyes does he have?" Dani asked.

"Light blue," Sam said.

Taylor and Maddie smiled at their new brother, "He's so cute," Maddie said.

"Is he half ghost too?" Dani asked.

"Not sure," Danny said, "He didn't do like Taylor and Maddie did."

"What we do?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"I'm going to put Cameron to bed," Sam said and stood up and walked into her and Danny's room where they put the crib.

"So, were you two good to Dani?" Danny asked.

"They watched Mulan 56 times," Dani muttered.

Danny chuckled, "Well, it's their favorite movie."

Dani huffed, "I'll be in my room trying to get all the pictures out of my head."

Danny shook his head, "Come you too," Danny said, "We need to get your ecto blasts under control so you don't blow up the school."

"Okay," Taylor and Maddie said and followed their dad down to the training room.

**A/N Please note that in this story I'll be skipping years because in real life it does feel that life goes by in the blink of an eye.**

_Five years Later…_

"Cameron! Taylor! Maddie!" Sam called, "Let's go or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

Five year old Cameron was the first one down. He wore a brown t-shirt with blue jeans and brown and white tennis shoes, "Taylor and Maddie are down training with Daddy and Dani," Cameron said.

Sam shook her head, "Of course they are," Sam said and opened the door to the training room, just as a ray of light came out, "Ah!"

"Sorry mom!" ten year old Maddie's voice came.

Sam quickly calmed herself, "That's enough training, you're going to be late if you don't get up here," Sam yelled.

"Coming!" Taylor and Maddie yelled.

There was a flash of yellow and green light before Taylor and Maddie appeared with their book bags. Taylor wore her hair up and held it with a green hair bow. She wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and green and white tennis shoes. Maddie had her hair down and held her bangs back with a yellow head band. She wore a yellow dress that covered her knees with green flowers and yellow flats. Flashes of blue came from the training room and Danny and 18 year old Dani came up, "Have fun," Dani said.

"Taylor, Maddie make sure you watch Cameron whenever you can because he still can't control his powers very well," Danny said.

Taylor and Maddie nodded, "And no making plants dance Taylor or making the lighting go crazy Madison," Sam said.

"That was one year!" Taylor and Maddie yelled.

Sam shook her head, "Let's go you three and I believe you have classes to go to Dani."

"I'm going," Dani said.

Dani's hair was now down to the middle of her back and she goes to Casper University to become a nurse. She wore a light blue t-shirt with black colored jeans and light blue and white tennis shoes. Sam left with Cameron, Taylor, and Maddie, "I better get going," Dani said, "Bye dad."

"Bye," Danny said.

As Dani went out the door the phone rang, "Hello?" Danny answered.

"Uncle Danny," a small voice came.

"Walter?" Danny said, "What is it?"

Walter was Tucker and Jazz's second and youngest child. He was four and would be turning five next month, "Mommy and daddy are gone."

Danny froze, "What? What do you mean gone?"

"Kim walked to school then mommy fixed me breakfast," Walter said his voice shaking, "I went to my room to play when I heard mommy scream. I ran downstairs and saw a ghost holding mommy by her wrist and daddy trying to hit the ghost with a lamp, but the ghost grabbed him too. I tried to call Kim after the ghost left, but she forgot her phone."

Danny clinched his fists, "Hold on Walter I'll come get you," Danny said.

"Thank you," Walter said and hung up.

Danny quickly dialed Dani's number, "Dani," Danny said, "Forget school for a moment go get Kimberly. Walter just called and said that a ghost took Jazz and Tucker. Good, bye."

Danny then called Sam, "Sam, code red, get back here now. Walter called a ghost took Jazz and Tucker. Okay, I'm going to go get Walter and Dani's getting Kimberly, bye."

Danny hung up the phone and transformed and flew towards the Foley's. Danny phased into the house and saw Walter sitting on the couch holding his knees, "Walter," Danny said.

Walter turned and whimpered never seeing his uncle in his ghost form before. Danny turned back human and walked up to Walter, "It's okay," Danny said, "It's just me."

Walter nodded and Danny picked him up and transformed and flew back home.

**A/N R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9 Read End Author's Note

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom**

Danny phased into his house and found Kimberly nervously rubbing her wrists on the couch and Sam trying to keep Cameron, Taylor, and Maddie calm, "Walter!" Kimberly yelled when she saw her brother.

Walter looked just like Kimberly only his eyes were Jazz's color. Danny landed on the floor and turned human and set Walter on the couch next to Kimberly, "Now, Walter I need you to try and remember what the ghost who took your parents looked like," Danny said.

"Um," Walter said, "She had fire hair."

"Fire hair?" Sam said confused.

"Do you remember anything else?" Dani asked.

"Uh, mommy and daddy called her Ember," Walter said.

"Ember!" everyone, minus Cameron, yelled.

Danny transformed followed by Dani, Taylor, and Maddie, "Cameron, stay here with mom, Ember's too strong for you," Dani said.

"But," Cameron said, "Fine."

Sam came up and picked Cameron up, "Be careful you four," Sam said, "I don't want what happened to Maddie and Jack to happen to you."

Danny, Dani, Taylor, and Maddie nodded and phased out of the house. Kimberly held her brother close, "It's okay Wally," Kim said.

Cameron sat on the floor while Sam went into the kitchen to fix them a small snack. Cameron picked up the three rocks he had inside the house and they began to glow brown and float, "Cam, stop making the rocks float," Sam said her head still in the fridge.

Cameron sighed and made the rocks land in his hand, "Why do mommies have eyes in the back of their head?"

"Because last time you did that you broke three windows and my new vase," Sam said closing the fridge.

"I said sorry," Cameron said.

"Yes, but that's still something you only do in the training room," Sam said and put strawberries on the coffee table.

"Fine," Cameron said.

Suddenly, Danny, Dani, Taylor, and Maddie phased into the house with Jazz and Tucker, "Mommy! Daddy!" Walter yelled and ran to them with Kimberly following.

Danny, Dani, Taylor, and Maddie turned human, "Ember, Skulker, and even Steve are in Walker's jail," Danny said happily.

Sam sighed with relief, "Thank goodness all this is done with," Sam said.

Danny, Jazz, and Tucker nodded, "I've got to go and see if I can get my work that I missed," Dani said and walked out the front door.

"It's kind of late for you kids to go to school, so who wants strawberries?" Sam asked.

**A/N That's the end. I know bad, but I'm out of ideas for this story. And for anyone who didn't catch the kids powers it was Taylor: Vegetation; Maddie: Light, and Cameron: Earth. And if **_**you **_**want to do a sequel with the kids, not including Dani, and maybe Kimberly and Walter if you so choose then have at it, but let me know because I want to read it too. R&R. **


End file.
